


bluelight

by gracerene



Series: HP Femslash Minifest Fills [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, F/F, Femslash, Forced Proximity, Forests, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, HP Femslash MiniFest, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Laughter, Muggle Studies, Nature, POV Ginny Weasley, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Ginny knew this camping trip would be special.





	bluelight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hpfemslash-minifest](https://hpfemslash-minifest.tumblr.com/) March 2019 trope: Forced Proximity. 
> 
> Thank you so much to [nerdherderette](https://nerdherderette.tumblr.com/) for looking this over! ♥`

Three days in the wilderness with Luna. 

Ginny had been giddy with the thought of it from the moment Professor Praetor had mentioned the outing. She'd immediately started imagining of what it would be like, her and Luna and nature, Luna's blonde hair shining gold beneath the sun as she bestowed her bright smiles upon Ginny whenever she found something that delighted her. Ginny's stomach had fluttered madly. 

It sounded like paradise.

True, it wasn't _actually_ just the two of them, a fact that Ginny had conveniently left out of her myriad of daydreams; the rest of their Muggle Studies class had unfortunately joined them on the camping trip as well, including their professor, who'd insisted on doing everything _the Muggle way_ and taken custody of their wands for the duration of the trip. The students had been required to partner up with a buddy who wouldn't leave their side no matter what, which meant Ginny and Luna were currently all but glued at the hip, a fact that Ginny very much didn't mind. They even had a whole tent to themselves since they had to use regular Muggle tents that couldn't expand to fit everyone, and the two-person tents were much easier to carry without the use magic to lighten their load. 

The group had spent the entire morning and part of the afternoon hiking to the camping spot in the Scottish wild. Thankfully, Ginny didn't mind the outdoors and a little exercise, and she'd quite enjoyed the whole experience, especially when she got to spend the hike watching Luna's guileless excitment at all the flora and fauna. In a rare change of pace, Luna hadn't mentioned her mythically magical creatures once on their journey, instead letting herself delight in the mundane beauty of the Muggle forest. Not that mundane was a word that could ever be applied to Luna herself. She'd collected dozens of different flowers during their trek and had managed to make a flower crown for her and Ginny both—without magic, no less—a fact that made Ginny's entire body pulse with warmth. When Luna had leaned in close, her sweet breath puffing across Ginny's nose as she stood on tiptoes to place the crown atop Ginny's head, Ginny had felt faint with the urge to press forward that last inch and finally discover what Luna's lips tasted like. 

Ever since this trip had been announced, Ginny knew it would be special. Luna had been one of her closest friends for ages, a relationship that had only deepened during the war and the horror that was Hogwarts last year. Despite everything they'd gone through, Luna had never once lost her bright disposition, and Ginny had found herself gravitating towards her like a flower to the sun. Luna had given her hope when the world seemed impossibly dark, and she hadn't realised just how much Luna had come to mean to her until she'd been snatched away, right off the Hogwarts Express. The sheer terror and hopelessness Ginny had felt in that moment had been unbearable, and it had forced her to confront the true nature of her feelings for her beautiful best mate. When she'd finally seen Luna again, relatively unscathed and with her outlook still impossibly bright, Ginny had hugged her so tightly she half-expected their bodies to merge into one. 

Ever since the war had ended, Ginny had taken every opportunity to place herself in Luna's presence. She felt awkward and clingy, half-terrified that Luna would feel stifled by her constant company and send her away. But every time Luna saw Ginny, her face lit up with a true smile of genuine pleasure. She made no secret of how much she enjoyed spending time with Ginny, easy and unselfconscious of her affection. And sometimes, when Luna looked at her with those radiant eyes, Ginny thought she saw some of her own burning desire reflected back at her, but she'd always been too afraid to find out for sure.

Ginny was terrified that she might discover she was wrong after all, and that it would cost her Luna's friendship, but her cowardly hesitation was about to come to an end. Luna was too good, and their friendship too strong, to let something like a bit of unrequited love destroy them. If Luna didn't want Ginny back, it might be awkward for a while, but Ginny knew they'd survive it. The war had shown her how precious life was, and she was certain she'd always regret it if she didn't tell Luna how she felt, regardless of the outcome. It was better to know, one way or another, than to live with doubt and what-ifs.

When they finally arrived at their campsite, Luna and Ginny set to the task of setting up their tent, a significantly more difficult process than Ginny had been anticipating. Without the use of magic—or any kind of clear instruction for that matter—neither of them could make heads or tails of the numerous poles, terrifying spikes, or the slippery blue fabric that seemed far too small for their purpose. Normally such a confusing process would have filled Ginny with helpless frustration, but being with Luna made for an entirely different experience. She seemed completely unaware of her ineptitude at tent erection, instead dedicating herself to creating the world's most unique and unstable tent. Ginny couldn't help but be swept along in her ridiculous construction, and when Professor Praetor dubiously congratulated them on completing the task with a look of unmasked concern on her face, the both of them were barely able to contain their laughter until the professor had moved on to evaluate the next pair of students.

"I don't suppose you know how we're supposed to actually get inside?" Ginny asked between hiccuping giggles, her head cocked to the side as she attempted to discern where the entrance was.

Luna gave her a beatific smile. "Why, it's on the bottom of course. It's much more secure that way."

Ginny's eyes widened. "And, err, how are we supposed to get inside?"

"That's why we didn't secure this corner here," Luna explained, before dropping to her knees and lifting up the edge of the tent. "Shall we go inside?"

"Sure, why not?"

Luna smiled back at her and unzipped the tent, crawling forward beneath the partially-revealed opening and disappearing inside the dark space.

"Well, here goes nothing," Ginny murmured under her breath as she kneeled down next to the tent and shimmied her way inside. 

It was dark in the tent but not as dark as she'd been expecting, with the bright sunshine outside filtering in through the pale blue walls and filling the space with a dim light. It was certainly a cramped fit, and the ceiling was low enough that the both of them had to hunch over to fit.

"So," Ginny said, realising she was still standing on the bare ground. "How exactly do we close this thing?" 

Not gracefully, as it turned out. After a lot of shuffling and swearing and wriggling, Ginny finally managed to yank the zip closed by lying half on top of Luna on the spare bit of "floor" that wasn't technically the entrance. The ridiculousness of the situation sent them both into fits of giggles, and it wasn't until they'd managed to calm down that Ginny fully processed just how close the two of them were.

Luna was still splayed out on the ground, her body soft and yielding beneath Ginny's leaner frame. One of her thighs was wedged between Ginny's legs, and Ginny shuddered as the urge to squeeze and rock against it overcame her, urging her to get some friction where she was suddenly hot and aching. Ginny wasn't sure what expressions were crossing her face as she fought through her arousal, but Luna's eyes seemed to grow darker in the dim, blue-tinged light. It gave her an ethereal, almost fey-like quality that so perfectly suited her, it took Ginny's breath away. Fuck, she wanted to kiss her.

It seemed Luna had a similar idea.

In the space of a breath, Luna leaned up, quirking a sweet smile and then pressing her lips firmly against Ginny's own. Ginny froze for only a moment before jumping on board, kissing Luna back with everything she had as she finally slid her fingers through Luna's silken hair, every bit as soft as she'd always dreamt it would be. 

"Wow," Ginny breathed when they finally parted.

Luna flushed and smiled happily. "I'm glad you agree. I got tired of waiting for you to make the first move."

Ginny laughed. "I was going to make mine this weekend, but it looks like you beat me to it."

"Why don't you make the next one, and we'll call it even?"

Ginny's stomach fluttered as she did her level best to look seductive. "I think I can do that. Do you have any plans for the next—" She looked at her watch. "Forty-five minutes until dinner?" 

Luna collapsed back against the shiny blue tent fabric and smiled sweetly up at Ginny. "You know, I think I'm free… I don't suppose you have any idea of how we could fill the time?"

"Yeah, Ginny murmured as she prepared herself to move in for another kiss, "I have one or two."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
